


I've got your back

by Forestfish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Emotional, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some Fluff, have it, idk - Freeform, kind of platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestfish/pseuds/Forestfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was as if he’d been doing that his whole life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got your back

**Author's Note:**

> It was my first time writing something for this fandom/pairing, so yea, excuse mistakes and the sort orz
> 
> hope you like it, ahh
> 
> (bae liked it, so i'm good lol)

 

 

Autumn, Thursday, 7pm

It’d been a fairly normal day, a bit chilly maybe but it wasn’t unexpected considering the season and at least it wasn’t raining yet.

Oikawa was lying on his back on the gym’s floor covering his face with his hands as he laughed like a maniac with tears streaming down his face and shrieked things like ‘ _I’m gonna die’_ or ‘ _if I die, tell everyone I was abducted by aliens because they thought I was pretty’_. Iwaizumi was pulling his right leg while strongly pushing his foot forwards and occasionally massaging the stubborn lump on his calf, Kunimi was huffing impatiently beside them and the whole team had stopped playing because of that situation. Most of them were annoyed. It was a common scene therefore they weren’t very worried about their whining captain.

Oikawa’s leg muscle had cramped.

“This is how I die” he whined, laughing “Iwa-chan you’re going to kill me!”

“I wish.” Iwazumi grunted loudly, slapping his leg “Relax your damn leg, asshole.”

 Oikawa winced trying to do as he was told but it was harder than it seemed, and instead of relaxing it he accidentally stretched it and nearly kicked Iwaizumi’s jaw.

Iwaizumi glared at him, pushing his foot stronger while feeling his calf. He yelped in protest but then the lump wasn’t that hard anymore. It’d worked. Oikawa sniffled, wiping his face with the collar of his t-shirt and sitting down.

 “Is he good now?” Kunimi asked Iwaizumi, looking at Oikawa as if he was a little kid and couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“Yeah, this moron is a huge masochist, he’s fine.” Iwaizumi assured him, before turning to the rest of the team “You can go home and rest, nice work today.”

Uttering goodbye words, they all left the gym, except for Kunimi who still seemed to have something to tell Oikawa.

“Ok, I’m going too, then” he said before looking at Oikawa “You’re an idiot.”

“Oi!” Oikawa snapped “I’m your captain, respect me!”

“I’m sorry” Kunimi snorted “You’re an idiot _, captain.”_

Iwaizumi laughed giving him a thumbs up to which he smirked, before leaving the gym.

 “You’re so cruel, Iwa-chan…” He whined pitifully, pouting “Ganging up on me…”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes as he reached his hands towards him to help him up, which he grabbed, being promptly pulled off the floor into a standing position.

 “Thanks…” Oikawa mumbled, averting his eyes from Iwaizumi’s face.

“Yeah” Iwaizumi glared at him, aggressively “What did I tell you earlier?”

“It happens to everyone, I was probably just dehydrated.” Oikawa said dismissively, smiling nonchalantly as he limped towards the bench.

“Or you pushed your body too far” Iwaizumi scolded, angrily “ _again._ ”

“No such thing.” Oikawa replied with his back turned, as he drank water from his canteen “Everyone was practicing with me, and none of their legs cramped. Stuff like this happens all the time. It was just bad luck.”

“Except that you practiced alone this morning, too.” Iwaizumi said, frowning “I saw you leaving your house at 5 am. This had nothing to do with luck.”

Oikawa tightened his grip on his canteen.

“Oh, Iwa-chan was spying on me? Scary!” He joked, without turning around to look at him “It’s no big deal, it happens all the time. Just drop it.” He repeated.

“It was the second time this week.” Iwaizumi reminded him, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes “Why do you keep doing this, Oikawa?”

“It was just dehydration.” Oikawa repeated, ignoring his question.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue against his teeth and huffed.

“You didn’t answer my question” He stated glaring at Oikawa’s back “and look at me while I’m talking to you _._ ”

Oikawa sighed and turned to him with a grin spread across his face.

“If you want to look at my beautiful face, you just have to ask, Iwa-chan~” he teased.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“Cut the crap, moron. Answer my question.”

Oikawa averted his eyes, his grin immediately melting off lips.

“I have to.” He stated bitterly “If I don’t do it then…” he was going to finish that but seeing his teammate’s face discouraged him.

Iwaizumi massaged his temples, his nostrils flaring in anger.

There it was again.

“You seem to have forgotten what I’ve told you” Iwazumi started calmly “ _several times_.”

“I haven’t!” Oikawa protested.

Iwaizumi looked at him dead in the eyes.

“You chose to ignore it, then.”

Rain had started pouring outside the sound of it relentlessly hitting the gym’s roof buzzed in their ears.

“I…” Oikawa was going to counter, because it wasn’t true and he wanted to tell him just that but upon seeing Iwaizumi’s tired angry gaze he couldn’t. He felt his heart tighten.

“You’re not a disappointment, Oikawa” Iwaizumi said, as if reading his mind “you should know at least that,” he said evenly, “even if you don’t trust me.”

_Wh-_

The rain muffled the noise, but even so, the sound of Oikawa’s palm hitting Iwaizumi’s face echoed through the gym.

What he felt upon hearing that was so overwhelming that the pain in his leg disappeared for a moment and his body moved on its own.

 “Don’t ever say that again!” He was practically screaming through his sobbing voice, his fists clenched as he violently shook them and tears streamed down his face, his voice mixed with the sound of the rain “I would trust you my own life without a second thought you’re the only person I trust completely. I can’t believe that’s what you think, Iwa-chan…you of all people…” It was painful to look at him, and the sight of such a pretty guy with snot down his nose would look comical if he didn’t seem genuinely hurt. He was shaking so hard he looked like he was going to break at any moment.

Iwaizumi was looking at him sternly, his cheek was swollen and red from the blow but he didn’t seem particularly surprised.

“I know” Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance “that’s not what I think.”

Oikawa looked at him, confused.

“But you should trust _yourself_ , asshole, trusting _me_ isn’t enough” he said firmly “I remind you that you’re good enough all the time, and you still doubt yourself. What would you do if something was to happen to me and I couldn’t be here to help you pull yourself together?”

“I’m sorry…” Oikawa muttered, sniffling.

He shouldn’t have said anything.

“Ouch!” He winced, bending over and holding his stomach where Iwaizumi had punched him.

“ _I’m sorry, I’m trash, you’re right._ ” Iwaizumi said in falsetto “That’s not what I want to hear, you fucking moron!” He growled before closing the distance between then, grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt and aggressively pulling him closer, making him blink in surprise “I want to hear you saying that you know you are good enough, that you know you’re skilled, that you know that you’re an amazing captain who can draw the best from our teammates and lead our team to victory. I want to hear you saying that you don’t need me. I don’t fucking want to hear you apologizing!”

“I’m s... I’m a good captain!” he stopped on time and stroke a violent pose, which through teary eyes didn’t look particularly convincing, but still.

“Good! That’s what I want to hear. What else?” Iwaizumi sounded like an angry general and even looked like one, with his knitted eyebrows and flaming eyes.

Oikawa had his reasons to be afraid.

“I’m skilled! I can make my teammates show their full potential!”

“What else?”

Oikawa blinked.

“What?”

Iwaizumi glared at him, and he paled.

“I don’t have to push myself to the point of making my legs’ muscles cramp! That’s it, right?”

“I don’t know, is it, Tooru? Is that all?”

“I don’t need you to remind me of that all the time!”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes Sir!” He shrieked, tightly shutting his eyes.

Iwaizumi finally let him go.

“Hope it sticks to that stupid head of yours this time.”

Oikawa sniffled, nodding in agreement.

 

* * *

 

It was still raining a lot and it was dark, only the mechanical lights lit the road.

“Ah, I can’t believe you didn’t bring an umbrella, Iwa-chan” Oikawa complained as they walked out of the gym “it was obvious that it was going to rain, you’re such an airhead.”

Iwaizumi was too busy trying to figure out a way to get home without getting soaked to point out the fact that he hadn’t brought an umbrella either.

“How much money do you have on you?” He suddenly asked him.

“Uh…enough to buy like…two Mars bars?”

Iwaizumi massaged his temples, trying to accept the fact that he had to walk home in that rain.

“Great, exactly what we need to avoid getting wet, fucking chocolate.”

“Excuse you” Oikawa sassed “Mars bars are delicious and they’re not just chocolate, they also have…”

Iwaizumi shoot him a warning glare and he shut up.

They remained silent for a while, staring at the rain like idiots.

“Iwa-chan…I don’t want to sound pessimistic but I don’t think this will help…”

Iwaizumi replied by hitting the back of his head and nearly knocking him over.

 

* * *

 

And so they ended up walking in the rain, as expected.

They got soaked to the bone in a matter of minutes.

“We could have used that plastic bag over our heads like I said” Oikawa complained annoyingly “My hair must look terrible.” He whimpered patting his usually curly hair, which was now soggy and glued to his face and forehead.

Iwaizumi huffed angrily.

They would probably catch a cold and all that that fucking bastard could think about was his goddamn hair.

“I’ll shove your ass into a plastic bag and throw you in the river if you don’t shut your trap right now.” He threatened “Walk faster.” He demanded noticing that Oikawa was far behind him.

“I can’t walk faster than this, my leg feels like jelly.” He whimpered.

He wasn’t limping but he sure was placing is foot in awkward positions and he was slipping an awful lot; it was only a matter of time until he fell face first on the pavement.

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything for a moment. His leg _had_ to hurt a lot given that the muscle had been cramped for a long time, but he didn’t say anything about that part; he was either ignoring the pain or pretending that he didn’t feel it.

_Fucking idiot._

“What are you doing, Iwa-chan? Are you going to propose to that light pole?” Oikawa asked in confusion when he saw him kneeling down under a light pole in front of him with his back turned at him.

“Shut up and hop on before I change my mind.”

Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat, and hoped that the light pole’s yellow light didn’t give him away.

_What?_

He decided not to make any witty remarks (a wise decision) as he tightened his clasp around Iwaizumi’s neck when he easily stood up with his weight on his back. He was really warm despite the cold, Oikawa noticed, and he was as strong as he looked, his grip on his thighs was firm and his pace was steady and fast, he also didn’t have to bend over due to the extra weight; it was as if he’d been doing that his whole life.

They were silent for a great part of the trip, people with umbrellas stopped to take a better look at them and their weird situation, but that seemed to bother neither of them.

Oikawa couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened in the gym and what was happening at that moment.

Could it be related?

He suddenly felt guilty for losing it and slapping him. Ok, he’d had his reasons, and well, yes, Iwaizumi hit him all the time, but it wasn’t the same because he actually had it coming.

“Don’t hold onto my neck too tightly or I’ll suffocate.” Iwaizumi warned him when he felt him tightening his hug.

Oikawa nodded, hiding his face on his shoulder.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got your back.” He said smiling against the curve of his neck.

Iwaizumi couldn’t avoid smiling, too.

 

* * *

 

The rain kept pouring hard as they got home.

“You’re home.” Iwaizumi informed, kneeling down a bit so that he could hop off, which he did, slowly, because his leg still felt like jelly. Iwaizumi turned around to face him, his eyebrows furrowed “Now go in, take a shower, eat, get a hot water bottle for that leg, and go to bed.” He told him, softly hitting the side of his head “Good night, Assikawa.” He said, before turning around and motioning towards his own house.

Oikawa opened his mouth and reached his hand.

“Wait.”

His heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

Iwaizumi sighed turning around again and Oikawa simply threw himself onto him in a splashy wet hug putting his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Iwaizumi was caught by surprise and didn’t quite know how to react for a few seconds.

He then patted Oikawa’s wet hair and back.

“It’s ok, you weirdo.” He snorted, kind of amused.

It was very unlike Oikawa to randomly hug people, and he could feel his heartbeat when he squeezed him.

_Fucking idiot._

Oikawa sniffled, and when he finally let go of him, it was obvious that he was sniveling, even though the rain covered it up a bit.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

“Wipe your face, moron, what a disgusting guy” he teased “your fans should see you now. What a crybaby.”

Oikawa pouted, wiping his nose with his wet sleeve.

“Rude! I was trying to be sweet, you brute.”

“Yeah, whatever” Iwaizumi dismissed, scornfully “I’m drenched, you’re making us both stand in the rain, jackass. I’m going home. You do the same.”

 

* * *

 

11:04 pm

Iwaizumi was in bed ready to sleep, when he noticed his phone’s screen lighting up.

He huffed as he picked it up from his bedside table.

“What do you want?”

“Mean!” He heard Oikawa’s whining voice on the phone “You should answer by saying ‘ _Hello, my sweet Tooru~_ ’”

“Go the fuck to sleep.” Iwaizumi grunted rolling his eyes “Good night.”

“No! Wait, don’t hang up, please!” Oikawa pleaded.

Iwaizumi raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

"..."

“So?”

“It’s just that…” Oikawa started slowly, seemingly having a hard time to put it into words “uh…I’m sorry, ok?”

Iwaizumi groaned.

“Were you even listening to me? What did I-“

“That’s not what I mean” Oikawa retorted “about hitting you.”

Iwaizumi was surprised and couldn’t help chortling a bit.

They hadn’t talked about the incident in the gym not because it was a delicate subject, but because it didn’t feel like there was anything else to say about it. They’d basically said everything they wanted to say. Iwaizumi had noticed that Oikawa looked guilty, though, and he knew it was only a matter of time until he told him what was wrong.

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean ‘that’s it’?” Oikawa asked, confused.

“Is that the reason why you looked so guilty? Because you bitch slapped me?” Iwaizumi was fighting the urge to laugh out loud.

Oikawa felt a little offended.

“It was the physical manifestation of my intense feelings. It wasn’t a bitch slap!” He protested.

“Whatever you say” Iwaizumi snorted “but it was a bitch slap.”

“It wasn’t!” Oikawa complained.

“ _Oh_ , _look at this bitch saying things that aren’t true to make me snap. I’ll show him!_ ” Iwaizumi said in falsetto, as if imitating him.

“Oi! I never said that!” Oikawa complained before noticing an important part “Wait, it was on purpose?”

“Of course it was on purpose, dumbass” Iwaizumi said impatiently “I was expecting you to punch me or something, but you just slapped me.”

"..."

“So you do know I trust you.”

“Of course I do, I just wanted a good excuse to yell at you.”

“How cruel,” Oikawa complained “I felt really bad after hitting you!”

“I hit you all the time and never feel bad about it.” Iwaizumi informed.

“That’s because I deserve it. It’s not the same.” Oikawa protested.

That conversation was getting very weird very fast.

“You fucking masochist, go to sleep.”

More silence.

“Iwa-chan”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked exasperated.

“Remember that you said you don’t want me to _need_ you?” He asked softly.

Of course he did.

“Yeah?”

“Can I _want_ you?” A smile could be heard in his voice.

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat and he felt a faint blush taint his cheeks. He frowned angrily, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

“That’s not something you ask for permission, moron.”

“Good!”

The mood was weirdly light now and Oikawa took the chance to be an idiot. His grin was almost audible.

 “Sing me a lullaby.”

Iwaizumi blinked, unable to process that random request right away.

“What the fuck? Are you high or something?”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Oikawa whined.

“Uh, because I don’t want to?”

Oikawa moaned pitifully.

“Don’t hang up until I fall asleep?”

“You’re not going to give up, are you?”

“Nope~”

“Jackass.” He grunted, defeated “Don’t be too noisy, I want to sleep.”

And of course Oikawa didn’t shut up, talking about random things that made no sense to a sleepy Iwaizumi, but he was careful enough to speak in a soft low tone. That actually helped Iwaizumi fall asleep but of course he would never admit it.

 

 

_**End** _

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> No one would believe how long it took me to finish this lousy thing //liesdownandrollsintrash
> 
> I'm sorry it was so platonic orz
> 
> That's it, idk what else to say //sweats
> 
> bye


End file.
